Louis Tomlinson one shot!
by LucyLoves1D
Summary: Just a short one story : !
1. Chapter 1

I'd stayed up all night; thinking. Thinking about him. I'd always known it wouldn't be easy anymore. Especially with him being so famous. We usually text each other; not often though. Conversations were sometimes short and pointless. Louis and I used too be with each other all the time. He'd sing too me and make me feel special. Ever since he became famous with his new boyband 'One Direction', I never get too see him anymore. I may even sound like I'm not happy for him; that's where you'd be wrong. When he did his very first audition in front of the judges; I was there for him. I always knew he could do it. I'll never forget how nervous he was before performing in front of them. He refused too sit still and he was extremely fidgety.

"Lou, calm down. You'll do fine." I reassured him, patting his knee. He looked up from behind his long, shiny hair and smiled. That smile that I'd loved ever since we first met. Never failed too make my heart pound inside my chest. He took my hand in his own; rubbing it gently.

"Thank you, Emma. This is why I love having a friend like you." His number got called then and I was left just too the side of the stage. I wasn't the only there too support him though. His mum, dad, nan and four sister's were there as well. The whole of his family were lovely. Always so caring and kind. I guessed that's where he got it from. I stood the whole time watching him sing. In a way, it was mesmorising. Hearing him sing took my breathe away. He was better than all those other pop stars in the charts. He was my own personal superstar.

Everything changed after he got them 3 yes' though. That bear hug he gave me after he got them yes'; was the last one I'd received in months. It wasn't the only thing I missed about him though. In fact, I missed _everything_ about him. At one point I'd drop him a text every day. After a while I stopped; realising how pitiful my efforts were. We'd never been a proper couple but I'd always dreamed that someday we could be that way. My chances had dimmed down a lot in the past couple of months. I didn't even know when he'd be coming back. I just knew that I wanted him here; with me. I decided I'd go for a stroll outside. It was 1pm and it was bitterly cold outside. I'd already been up in my room thinking for at least three hours. Wrapping my jacket tightly around me; I left the house. Definitely not a warm day outside. I wandered past his house; gazing longingly at the window. Just hoping that I might just see him sitting there; smiling back at me. There'd been no mention of him coming back though. I was just about too turn the corner when I heard someone yell my name. I swiftly turned on my heel and caught sight of him. Sprinting towards me; arms wide open. It was really him; it was really Louis. I wanted too run into his arms but I felt disappointed. He'd never even told me he was coming back. I crossed my arms over my chest and Louis looked at me confused.

"Emma, what's up?" He touched my arm and I felt tingles all over my body. I had too push him away. "Seriously, have I done something?" He looked on the brink of tears but I refused too back down.

"Well at least you remember my name... Thought you might of forgotten that as well.." I turned away from him; determined too continue walking. A lump was already rising in my throat and tears were so close too falling.

"What the-" He grabbed onto my arm. His grip this time was too strong for me too break. I peered down at where his hand had collided with my arm. "Emma... Come on. Tell me what's wrong? Let me know what I've actually done wrong... 'Cause I'm lost right now." That's when I turned back round. Too see he was actually crying now.

"Lou... I just don't know anymore. You never even speak too me anymore or call me. I understand that your busy but you promised me that you'd text or call me every day. You broke that promise. Every day, I just sit waiting for that text or call that could change my mood in seconds. It never comes. I love you, ok." It all just came out too quickly. I couldn't stop myself from saying it. I planned on saying 'I miss you'. Instead, I said what I really meant. What I really felt for once in my life.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that." That's when the smile I loved so much appeared on his face.

"What's so good about that?" I was still being a bit snotty; he wiped away the few remaining tears on my face.

"I love you too. I always have." He cupped my chin in his hand and winked at me. I let out a little giggle. Then I shut my eyes and let the magic happen. His lips moved rhythmically on my own. "Just so you know; I wont break my promise this time." He'd confused me. He hadn't made a promise. So how could he break it?

"You haven't made a promise t-" He cut me off by putting his finger on my lips.

"I was about too make it, silly! I promise you that I'll always love you, no matter how many girls I meet in the world. You'll always be my number one. No matter what anybody says. Never forget that." He was looking deep into my eyes and I was feeling so lightheaded. He was the only thing stopping me from falling. He cupped my chin in his hand again and kissed me so passionately. The kiss was short lived but I enjoyed it all the same. "I've got to go now. Whenever you need me, remember... I'm only a phone call away. I love you." The words had so much meaning. I wasn't able too focus properly, everything was happening so fast. I still managed too catch every word he said.

"I love you too." I managed too stutter out. He laughed at me; then turned and walked away. Only too look back once too wave and blow a kiss. I returned the gestures. As soon as he stepped inside his house again, I didn't know when I'd see him again. It hurt me too think it might not be for years but I'd wait. True love never dies.


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

****Ok, so why I'm posting this on all my stories is because I am no longer using this site! I apologize but I got hassled for a long time and it got so annoying that I moved to a different site completely, which is much better anyway.

All my stories are now posted on wattpad.

www . wattpad user / 1DRocksOurWorld is my profile (Don't forget to remove the spaces!) You will find all my newest stories on there, I will also transfer ones I posted on this site onto wattpad! This could include more frequent updates and more stories!

So please if you have a wattpad, fan me and whatnot. If you do not, I suggest you make one :) I'll fan everybody back!

Thank you so much for all the support with these stories, it's a pleasure writing them for you all!

Lucy x


End file.
